Bruno Bucciarati
|birthname = |namesake = |stand = Sticky Fingers |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 20''Chapter 591: Sleeping Slaves (2)'' |birthday = September 27, 1980 |zodiac = Libra |czodiac = Rooster |status = Deceased |death = 2001 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = A |nation = Italian |hair = Black ( , Anime) |eyes = Blue ( , PS2, Anime) Pink (ASB, EoH) |color = |movie = |food = Squid pasta, Porcini Mushrooms, Grilled Scallops |dislikes = Beans, Apples |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = , }} |sportsman = |affiliation = Bucciarati's Gang |occupation = Passione |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 443 Bucciarati's Coming (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 585 King of Kings Chapter 594 Sleeping Slaves (5)(Appears in flashback(s)) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = (PS2 game) (All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) }} is the deuteragonist of Vento Aureo. Bucciarati is a mobster and the leader of his own squad within the powerful neapolitan gang Passione. Sent out to track whoever attacked Leaky-Eye Luca and debuting as Giorno Giovanna's opponent, Bucciarati becomes the first to lend meaningful support to Giorno in his ascension in Passione's ranks. Bucciarati is also a Stand User who wields Sticky Fingers in battle. Appearance Bucciarati appears as a mid-sized man with a slim build. He has black chin-length hair with straight-cut bangs covering his forehead and a braid along the top of his head. His attire is composed of an all-white coat covered in small black spoon-like symbols, with a open chest similar to Giorno and zippers in random places alluding to his Stand, Sticky Fingers. His appearance seems to have stayed consistent since childhood with no particular differences outside his height and clothing. Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI Bruno makes a small appearance in the one-shot wearing a blue two-buttoned jacket plus a matching pull-over and dotted shirt underneath it, with gray trousers and brown shoes. He is consistently portrayed as red-haired. Personality Bruno Bucciarati, first introduced as a sly gangster, is quickly revealed to be a righteous, but ruthless individual. During his introductory arc, Bruno Bucciarati acts like a seemingly affable gangster toward Giorno Giovanna, starting a chitchat on various subjects during which Bucciarati reveals his more violent side. This behaviour is later shown to be an act he puts up with unfamiliar people outside of Passione, and he would later conduct himself in the same manner with two airport security guards. Bruno Bucciarati's most important character traits are his righteousness and his natural kindness. Bucciarati is dedicated to take the most honorable course of action, even if he puts his life at risk. For instance, at the age of seven, Bucciarati chose to stay with his father when his parents divorced as he thought he should support the one parent who suffered from this separation. Moreover, Bucciarati overtly rebelled against Diavolo when the Boss clearly wanted to kill his daughter Trish Una, resulting in his premature death. Bucciarati is loyal to the civilians of his territory, being considerate with them accepting their requests for help, and is generally nice to the people he meets. Bucciarati respects and upholds several values such as determination, commending Giorno's determination in their fight, selflessness as he is prepared to sacrifice himself for his beliefs and his duties, and family loyalty, being outraged that Diavolo would dare hurt his own child. Bucciarati particularly despises the drug trade, which caused his father's death and is hurting the population on a large scale, thus any mention of it unnerves him. Because of his allegiance to Passione which is selling drugs in the street, Bucciarati is conflicted between his code and his duty as a lieutnant. Giorno notes that Bucciarati was at odds with himself when he used Sticky Fingers to hide inside the body of a teenager who was addicted to drugs. Due to this, he decided to quietly support Giorno Giovanna's infiltration of the gang while still working for the organization. Shown to be against Narancia joining the gang, telling him to live a normal life, Bucciarati doesn't hold the gangster life in high regard. Bucciarati is consistently shown to be serious, even as a young child, and usually keeps a serious and unflinching demeanor throughout the story. As a lieutnant and team leader, Bucciarati is dedicated to leading his team seriously and fulfill his mission. Bucciarati is constantly seen reigning in his less disciplined subordinates, being severe but fair as well as very protective of them, earning him the respect of his team. For the sake of his teammates, Bucciarati keeps a stern facade of determination, ordering his team to carry despite the recent loss of Abbacchio even though he too was distressed by Abbacchio's sudden death. Bucciarati is shown to have a paternal side with Narancia, whom he sheltered and counseled to stay away from the life of a gangster, as well as with Trish whose worries about being the daughter of a mob boss he tries to comfort the best he can. In contrast to his righteousness, Bucciarati has a violent and ruthless side. At the age of ten, Bucciarati coldly murdered his father's would-be aggressors, and as a gangster, kept his tendency toward violence. Upon their first meeting, Bucciarati violently beat down Giorno and referred to his interrogation as a torture session. In a fight, Bucciarati will often use lethal force against his enemies, and always try to kill those he sees as irredeemable. During a fight, Bucciarati is both brave and cautious. While he is ready to sacrifice himself in order to win, Bucciarati will try tactical retreats and sneak attacks regularly, as seen when he tried to ambush Diavolo. Abilities Bucciarati's Stand Sticky Fingers allows him to create zippers on any solid object or surface, including his own body parts, which he can zip open and close at his leisure. Sticky Fingers also demonstrates exceptional strength and defense in combat. Intelligence Bucciarati is a remarkable fighter in a Stand fight; having mastered the versatile power of Sticky Fingers, he can easily use the environment to his advantage, restrain his enemies, swiftly evade incoming attacks, and attack from blind spots. His natural selflessness means that survival is not among his priorities, thus his actions will easily surprise his opponents. Bucciarati is also a perceptive fighter, having been able to quickly deduce the weaknesses of King Crimson despite being fatally injured and proceed to take advantage of them. He is able to analyze his opponents' fighting styles and perceive their strengths and weaknesses. Lie detection Bucciarati is able to know is someone is lying simply by looking at them, claiming that when a person lies their skin glistens due to sweating. He can also taste a person's sweat to distinguish them as a liar, claiming that the sweat of a liar tastes sweeter than normal. History Background When Bucciarati was seven years old, his parents decided to get a divorce. His father wanted to remain in the fishing village where they lived, while his mother wanted to move to the city. The two decided Bucciarati should choose who he wanted to live with. Bucciarati's mother tried to convince him to come with her to the city and receive an education, but in the end Bucciarati said he would rather live with his father. Both parents were shocked, but Bucciarati's mother understood the reasoning behind Bucciarati's decision. Bucciarati knew, even at his young age, that once his mother reached the city she would forget the village, even if she was crying and sad at the moment. However, his father would remain alone and slowly grow old and die, and that he needed someone there with him. This kindness was a part of Bucciarati's personality, though his mother thought his weakness of being too warm to others would someday be his downfall and change his life for the worse.Chapter 517: Bruno Bucciarati's Youth As the years went on, Bucciarati's father worked very hard, in the hope the Bucciarati would one day move to the city and receive an education. One day, however two fishermen from outside the village borrowed a boat from Bucciarati's father, claiming they wanted to fish around the small islands off Naples. The fishermen seemed strange, one even forgetting to take his fishing rod. Bucciarati's father took the fishing rod and went to go look for the fishermen, but upon finding them, he saw that they were in fact gangsters involved with the drug trade with multiple other men. Bucciarati's father was shot seven times but a nearby police boat found him and he was rushed to the hospital. The police examined the matter of the shooter, but needed to wait for Bucciarati's father to wake up so he could identify him. However, while Bucciarati's father was unconscious, the two gangsters sneaked into his room, intending to kill him. While one stood guard, the other was about to kill Bucciarati's father, when suddenly he found a knife pointed at him by twelve year old Bucciarati, who had been hiding under the bed to protect his father knowing the people who tried to kill him would come back. Bucciarati killed both gangsters, but in doing so put himself in an unfortunate position. He eventually joined the gang, in exchange for the protection Polpo could give him against the two gangsters' friends who might be seeking revenge. For a few years he worked under Polpo, not thinking too much of the gang's actions, though this was about the time the gang started dealing drugs within the city. Five years later, Bucciarati's father died of complications during his surgery, but Bucciarati knew the gang was involved with the operation and that they were trying to separate him and his father. Vento Aureo (2001) Bucciarati is shown to be a member of Passione and encounters Giorno Giovanna on a bus in order to interrogate him about the murder of Luca, using Sticky Fingers to intimidate Giorno by using Luca's dead body before engaging him and his Gold Experience in direct combat. During his fight with Giorno, he uses his Stand hide inside the body of a thirteen year old who is revealed to be a drug addict; feeling conflicted by helping the man that supplied these drugs to children, he holds back during the fight, which prevents Giorno from pummelling him into submission after being slowed by Golden Experience. Following the conclusion of their fight, Giorno declares his intention to pursue initiation into Passione and considers Bucciarati an ally, although the gangster is quick to inform him that if either his ambitions to take control of the gang or his involvement as Luca's killer are discovered, he will not offer assistance to him as he claims that no one would help a traitor. After Giorno is initiated into Passione through one of Polpo's trials, Bucciarati explains to him that the most efficient way to overthrow the Boss is to be in his good graces and proceeds to introduce Giorno to his group, consisting of Pannacotta Fugo, Narancia Ghirga, Leone Abbacchio and Guido Mista. After Polpo is murdered by Giorno, staged to look like a suicide as he had used Gold Experience to disguise a gun as a banana, Bucciarati takes his gang to the island of Capri in order to seize four billion dollars worth of hidden treasure that once belonged to Polpo, with Bucciarati having helped him hide it in the past. After being attacked by the Stand Soft Machine and its user, Mario Zucchero, and a number of altercations with other gangsters, Bucciarati eventually obtains the hidden treasure and hands it to Pericolo, who promotes him to the rank of capo and then immediately gives him the mission to protect the Boss' estranged daughter - Trish Una - from a defective group who seek to kidnap and user her to expose the boss' identity. After a failed first mission resulting in Narancia sustaining an injury and an entire street being set on fire due to a battle between him and Formaggio, Bucciarati is allowed a second chance to redeem himself by retrieving a key from Pompeii for a turtle that possesses a Stand that will serve as a room for the group. This leads to an altercation concerning Fugo, Abbacchio, and Giorno and the enemy Stand user Illuso with his Stand Man in the Mirror. Later, while on board a moving train bound for Florence, Bucciarati and Mista battle against Prosciutto's The Grateful Dead and Pesci's Beach Boy. The Grateful Dead accelerates the aging of everyone aboard the train, inluding most of the group, leaving only Bucciarati and Mista to fight the assassins off. Though Mista is nearly killed by Prosciutto and unconscious for the rest of the fight, Bucciarati ambushes the two enemies and pulls Prosciutto out of the train along with him, successfully getting him off and reentering the train in short order. However, Pesci becomes resolved to avenge his brother figure, and relentlessly attacks Bucciarati with his Stand's hook. With Beach Boy almost reaching his heart, Bucciarati unzips himself into many pieces to stop the hook. However, unlike the situation with Zucchero's head, Bucciarati's parts are truly disconnected from each other, slowly killing him. He nearly dies before the train steers and brings his parts back together just as Pesci retracts his Stand's line. Pesci stops the train, and Bucciarati faces off with him outside, ending with Pesci being the victim of a punch barrage from Sticky Fingers as he's taken apart by the zippers and thrown into the nearby pond. Bucciarati and the gang continue their journey to Venice, and reach San Giorgio Maggiore, the final destination of their mission. Equipping himself with a "lucky charm" - secretly a tracking device - from Giorno after reaching the island of San Giorgio Maggiore, Bucciarati volunteers to escort Trish to the top of the church's belfry to meet her father. He attempts to reassure her that her father loves her, and that she'll soon be given a new identity so that she could live her life in peace. It is then that after noticing the elevator ride felt somewhat shorter than expected, Bucciarati turns around to see that he's holding the severed hand of Trish. He immediately realizes that the Boss only wanted Trish brought to him so that he could kill her and erase any potential leads to him and his identity, and in a fit of anger, gives pursuit. Sneaking up on the Boss from behind a column in order to kill him and save Trish, the Boss orders him to leave or die. The moment Bucciarati attacks, the Boss vanishes and asks him why he would betray the gang despite a mission complete. Yelling out that the Boss will never understand how he feels, Bucciarati pulls out a two-way radio and tells Giorno that the plan has changed. Given directions from his ally, he attacks the Boss through a nearby column, only to hit what he soon realizes is himself, left confused as his conscience switches over to the other him. The Boss and his King Crimson reappear before Bucciarati and punch clean through his torso, and though grievously injured, Bucciarati zips up the wound to trap King Crimson's hand and retaliates. 's King Crimson|210x210px]] The Boss proceeds to activate King Crimson's ability once more: the ability to erase time and see into the future. Effortlessly avoiding being hit, the Boss positions him behind Bucciarati and delivers a fatal chop that cleaves through much of his torso. Dying and helpless to save Trish, Bucciarati screams out and almost witnesses her being killed by her own father before the Boss is suddenly sucked into a turtle; Giorno had used his Gold Experience to revert the ladybug brooch-turned-tracking device back into a clone of Coco Jumbo, and successfully saved Trish's life. Noting how the boy always fills him with courage, Bucciarati musters the strength to take Trish and escape from the Boss by coming up with a plan involving the limited amount of time King Crimson can see into the future. When Giorno reaches Bucciarati, the capo appears to perish on the spot, before awakening and ordering him and the rest of the group back to the boat. Bucciarati later finalizes his betrayal against the Boss and orders his group to either follow or kill him. Abbacchio admits that he feels most at peace when he's with Bucciarati, and Mista merely wants to get at the Boss's fortune, knowing Bucciarati would never fight a battle he couldn't win. Narancia begs Bucciarati for an order to follow him, but is told to decide for himself. Fugo and Narancia are left behind, though in the end, Narancia ultimately swims after the boat; a decision that everybody accepts. Giorno notices that Bucciarati does not feel pain nor bleed, and after helping him up from faintness, is cold to the touch. Following confrontations with members of the Boss' Guard Squad, including Tiziano and Squalo and their Stands, Talking Head and Clash respectively, at a restaurant and Carne's unique Stand, Notorious B.I.G., on board a plane to Sardinia, Bucciarati receives contact from a third party that confirms the identity of the Boss as that of man named Diavolo after Abbacchio is killed, revealing the face of the Boss with his Moody Blues in his final moments. ]] He later confronts the Guard Squad members Secco and his Oasis, and the sadistic and twisted Cioccolata and his Green Day, where it is confirmed that he is a member of the living dead once he comes to realise that he is unaffected by Green Day's flesh-consuming mold, which only harms the living, but is considered as nonliving by Oasis' abilities. Killing Secco after deafening him with a popped car tire and saving Vinegar Doppio from the Passione member's desperate grasp following a race to the Coliseum while the rest of his gang dealt with Cioccolata, Bucciarati is guided by Doppio to rendezvous with Polnareff and then deceived into thinking that the teenager is actually Trish once Doppio is informed by Diavolo through a call made through a frog that Bucciarati can only sense people by their souls due to being undead - Diavolo disguises his soul as that of Trish's own and, once close enough, attacks and fights Polnareff and his Silver Chariot for the second time. Once Silver Chariot is pierced by the Arrow in Polnareff's possession after its user is effectively killed by Diavolo and King Crimson and transforms into Chariot Requiem, Bucciarati and Diavolo exchange bodies due to the soul manipulation powers of the newly-evolved Requiem Stand, and Bucciarati's body, with Doppio inhabiting it, is fatally killed by Mista on his order, not caring about future consequences. Eventually, after Narancia gruesomely killed by King Crimson and it is deduced that Diavolo is hiding within the body of Mista, "behind" the soul of Trish who also inhabits the body, Diavolo takes control. A combination effort of Giorno, Mista, and Trish's soul is completely defeated the moment Diavolo kills Trish and sends her soul ascending. Left with no other choice, Bucciarati destroys Chariot Requiem, sacrificing his place in the world of the living to save Trish, rob Diavolo of the Arrow, and return everyone to their original bodies. This in turn allows Bucciarati's soul to finally transcend to the afterlife. As a spirit, he says his goodbyes to Giorno, thanking him for having brought him back to life, not just literally, but by restoring the faith in his dying soul. Ascending to heaven, guided by angels, Bucciarati shows his appreciation for having met Giorno in Naples by leaving the Arrow in his hands, allowing him access to greater power. Epilogue The story of Bucciarati's gang just after Luca's death is revealed. Bucciarati receives a request from a flower shop owner, and the beginning of the story plays out reminiscent of the beginning of Mario Puzo's . Shortly after, Bucciarati's group goes to investigate Scolippi, upon which Mista attempts to prevent Rolling Stones from killing Bucciarati. Eventually the group is successful in stopping Rolling Stone, but in return, guarantee themselves the gruesome deaths they were fated to suffer in the events later in Part 5. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Bucciarati makes his debut on the PS2 game, as a boss and playable character. Much like the events in Part 5, Bucciarati appears as the first enemy the player must face (controlling Giorno) in both Chapters 1 and 2. As Chapter 1 is more of the tutorial, the battle against him has the lowest difficulty in the entire game, with a single Stand Shoot attack doing a seventh of his health bar. In Chapter 2, he attempts to hide among four civilians, requiring Giorno to find him in order to beat him. All of his moves are shared as a boss and a playable character, and his attack pattern revolves around him using his Stand Shoot. Secret Factors Chapter 1 # Giorno must unleash a Stand Shoot on Bucciarati. (Value of 1) # Giorno must hit Bucciarati while he's between the seats of the tram. This will activate a cutscene of Gold Experience delivering a jaw-dislocating punch to Bucciarati's face. (Value of 4) # Giorno must unleash a Stand Shoot on Sticky Fingers. This will activate a cutscene of Giorno telling Bucciarati that if he's prepared to kill, then he must be prepared to be killed. (Value of 3) # Giorno must unleash a Stand Shoot on one of the fire extinguishers around the tram, turning it into a snake. (Value of 2) Chapter 2 # Giorno must Stand Shoot any object on the stage (lampposts, barrels, trash cans, etc). (Value of 1) # After Bucciarati hides in one of the four civilians (as per the canon, it is always the stout teenager with the brown beanie and yellow sweater), a tooth will appear on the ground. Giorno must Stand Shoot it, turning it into a fly that follows the person Bucciarati is hiding in. This can only be done before Bucciarati is revealed. (Value of 5) # While Bucciarati is hiding, Giorno must hit one of the people he is not hiding in. This can only be done before Bucciarati is revealed. (Value of 1) # Giorno must hit the teenager Bucciarati is hiding in. Doing this before turning the tooth into a fly or hitting one of the other civilians will lock off those Secret Factors. (Value of 3) Bucciarati battles the most enemies in the game, being playable in six different battles (surpassing even Giorno, whom battles five enemies). All Star Battle (PS3) Bucciarati appears in All Star Battle as a playable character, he was confirmed for the game alongside Narancia and Diavolo. His move set mostly remains the same from the previous game, and only received adjustments to make Bucciarati's moves more fitting for a fighting game character, such as allowing him to use zippers to chain combos. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Bucciarati can turn Sticky Fingers on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. *'Throw - From interrogation to torture!': Bucciarati grabs the opponent, punches them upside the head hard enough for them to bounce on the ground, backhand-punches them in the abdomen to knock them into the air, and backhand-punches them again in the head to send them flying. While Sticky Fingers is off: *'I've got you!': Bucciarati punches the opponent from medium-range by extending his arm with a zipper. This move can be performed in mid-air. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel). *'This isn't my arm.': Bucciarati summons Sticky Fingers as they perform a 3-hit combo in unison. If Heavy is inputted, there is a delay but the opponent is sent flying on the final hit. This move can only be interrupted by Throws and HHA/GHA. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'Close, zipper!': Bucciarati rides a zipper placed on the ground at high speed toward or away from the opponent. This move can be used to create or close distance between them, assisting in evasion through the former. This move has a follow-up. **'So I gotta beat you, huh?': Bucciarati delivers a low sliding kick that sends the opponent flying if hit. This move is a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. *'I'll finish you from afar!': Bucciarati places a zipper on the ground and enters it, his subsequent reappearance depending on the buttons inputted. If Down is held, he'll reappear from the ground through another zipper. If Up is held, he'll drop from the air, regardless if the stage has a physical ceiling or not. **Light - He appears a distance from the opponent, or his position does not change if Bucciarati is already far enough from the opponent. **Medium - He appears close to the opponent, or right in front of them if close enough. **Heavy - He appears right in front of/above the opponent, or much closer if Bucciarati is too far. While Sticky Fingers is on: *'ARI ARI ARI ARI': Sticky Fingers rapidly punches as it moves forward, the final punch sending the opponent flying. This move can be performed in mid-air, and is a Stand Rush skill that Bucciarati can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'Not so bright are you?': Both Bucciarati and Sticky Fingers both punch the opponent from long-range by extending their arms with zippers. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'Saw it coming miles away!': Sticky Fingers creates a zipper on the ground and punches into it. Another zipper immediately opens up under the opponent to deliver the punch and knock them into the air. This move is a low attack, and cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'Open, zipper!': Sticky Fingers sends out a zipper moving towards the opponent, knocking them into the air if they touch it. This move is a low attack, and cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Bucciarati's HHA, "Are you prepared? I am!", involves him bracing himself with his arms before sprinting forward. If he successfully tackles the opponent, Bucciarati will grab them before falling with them into an open zipper on the ground created by Sticky Fingers, and deal a number of blows to them off-screen. Bucciarati finishes by creating a zipper in the air and pile-driving his victim, at the cost of a sliver of health. Bucciarati can regain this lost health over time, but only if he doesn't receive any more damage during this process. Bucciarati's GHA, "Arrivederci!", involves Sticky Fingers creating a zipper on the ground and punching into it, sending out another zipper moving towards the opponent. If it touches the opponent, a zipper-extended punch comes out of it, uppercutting them into the air. Bucciarati and Sticky Fingers then retreat into an open zipper on the ground. Sticky Fingers creates and emerges from another zipper under the airborne opponent and assaults them with a barrage of upward punches whilst letting out its signature "ARIARIARI" cry. Bucciarati slowly emerges after many hits and bids his opponent an "Arrivederci" while saluting, as a final left hook from his Stand sends them flying away (similar to how he finished Pesci). Alongside the rest of the playable members of his gang (sans Narancia), as well as Ermes Costello of Part 6, Bucciarati is one of the only characters who activate Resolve Mode instead of the normal Rumble Mode when low on health. In this state, attacks that do not result in hard knockdowns or blow-backs no longer phase the character. If Bucciarati is on a round where he could be Retired, "Heaven's small coincidence" activates upon his defeat if he has at least one stock of the Heart Heat Gauge, granting him a small amount of Resolve Mode health to continue fighting with. If he is hit with Giorno's HHA, "Savor the taste of pain!", Gold Experience delivers a potent hook to his jaw, effectively dislocating it as a tooth can be seen flying from his mouth, recreating the exact same scenario in the manga. Bucciarati was voted as the 4th most fan favorite character in ''All Star Battle's League'', making an exhibition match against Part 4 Josuke Higashikata to promote the game. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Bucciarati was confirmed for Eyes of Heaven alongside Diavolo and Trish Una, as both a playable character and a guide NPC. He makes use of his zippers to augment his range of movement and attack, extending Sticky Finger's attacks through unzipping its arms or by attacking from a zipper itself. Bucciarati may create a zipper from which he rides along the ground at a fast speed as his stamina is steadily consumed. His Style Action places a zipper on the ground. Enemies that step on the zippers are temporarily stunned and vulnerable, or Bucciarati himself may enter one of the zippers in order to come out of another that has been placed. Tournament He is paired with Trish in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, having been placed in the F Block series of battles to be incorporated into the main Tournament. They defeated Diavolo and Joshu Higashikata in the first round, and Part 4 Jotaro Kujo and Diego Brando from Another Universe in the second, being incorporated into the main branch. In the semifinals, they defeated Giorno and Mista in the first round, but were eliminated by Jolyne Cujoh and Gyro Zeppeli in the second. Relationships Bucciarati's Gang As a valorous man and a capable leader, Bruno Bucciarati is respected and obeyed by every member of his team. While Bucciarati is severe with his subordinates, he is also protective of them and trusts them all, due to recognizing their own valor. * Giorno Giovanna: Even though Bucciarati and Giorno met as enemies, Bucciarati acknowledged Giorno's determination while Giorno saw that Bucciarati was at heart a decent man. They stopped fighting each other and began to cooperate in order to stop Passione's drug trade. The two trusted each other, and Bucciarati only acknowledged that he became an undead in front of Giorno. When Bucciarati expired, he saluted Giorno one last time, telling him that he allowed him to be at peace and trusting the young boy with finishing Diavolo off. * Leone Abbacchio: While Abbacchio is Bucciarati's subordinate, Bucciarati and Leone act more as equals as Bucciarati also sees Abbacchio as an elder. Abbacchio is the most prone to question Bucciarati's orders, but at the same time is ready to defend Bucciarati's authority. When Bucciarati rebelled, Abbacchio berated his foolish move, but was the second one to join him, stating that he made him feel at peace. * Guido Mista: Bucciarati first heard of Mista when he was being prosecuted. Seeing that Mista had the necessary willpower and honor, Bucciarati pulled some strings to have him admitted into Passione. Now Bucciarati trusts Mista as a valuable fighter, while Mista respects Bucciarati's ability as a team leader. * Narancia Ghirga: Bucciarati met Narancia when he was a sick street urchin. He then had him treated and brought back to school, at the same time being outraged that the young Narancia asked to be made a gangster. The paternal severity of Bucciarati's scolding made Narancia realize that Bucciarati was worth following and he still entered Passione. As a member of Bucciarati's team, Bucciarati trusts Narancia's ability while Narancia is nearly devoted to him. However when a terrified Narancia asked Bucciarati, who at this point rebelled against Passione, to order him to go with the rest of the team, Bucciarati told Narancia to decide by himself, showing that Bucciarati expected Narancia to one day be mature enough to be independant. * Pannacotta Fugo: Not much is shown of the relationship between Fugo and Bucciarati, but Bucciarati respects Fugo's intelligence, and Fugo is functionally his right-hand man. After Fugo was thrown out of the university, Bucciarati brought him into Passione, and Fugo felt indebted to him. However that respect was not enough for Fugo to follow Bucciarati into what Fugo thought as a suicidal rebellion against Passione. * Trish Una: Bucciarati and Trish's relationship didn't begin well, as Bucciarati simply saw Trish as a way to get closer to the Boss while Trish tried to act disagreeable toward everyone. However Trish being the daughter of a gang boss and the target of assassins distressed the young girl and Bucciarati tried to reassure her. Bucciarati saved Trish from her father and thus Trish began to trust him greatly. Enemies * Diavolo: Bucciarati first had an ambiguous relationship with his Boss, having a duty toward Passione for protecting him and his father but also despising Passione's drug trade. When Diavolo tried to kill his daughter Trish, Bucciarati was outraged that he would kill his own child and completely rejected him. However that hate was not reciprocated by Diavolo who didn't understand why he rebelled, but still respected his ability as a leader. * Prosciutto: Both met as enemies, Prosciutto trying to kill Bucciarati's Gang in order to capture Trish. Bucciarati didn't think much of Prosciutto, seeing him as an adversary but nothing more. On the other hand Prosciutto went from dismissing Bucciarati as an incompetent lieutenant to commending his determination in a fight, which mirrored the assassin's motto. * Pesci: Bucciarati and Pesci met as enemies, Pesci trying to kill Bucciarati's Gang in order to capture Trish. When Prosciutto was defeated by Bucciarati, yet still maintained his Stand to help Pesci, the latter was moved and gained a determination which Bucciarati, upon seeing Pesci again, somewhat admired. However Pesci's ruthlessness made Bucciarati change his mind and qualify Pesci as a "scumbag", killing him without ceremony. Family * Father: As a child, Bucciarati loved his father deeply. When his parents divorced, he chose to stay by his father, knowing that he suffered the most from the separation. In return Bucciarati's father tried to work hard to pay for Bucciarati's studies. When Bucciarati's father was nearly killed by drug dealers, Bucciarati went as far as to murder the dealers to protect him. Bucciarati dedicated his time to righting the wrongs of Passione after his father passed away. * Mother: As a child, Bucciarati and his mother loved each other. When she divorced, she tried to influence Bucciarati into coming with her, but Bucciarati refused. Moved by Bucciarati's kindness, his mother was both sad and proud of her son. Being separated by great distances, Bucciarati and his mother eventually stopped seeing each other, Bucciarati only occasionally visiting her on Christmas. Trivia *He along with Leone Abbacchio & Polpo were present in the one shot Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI. *Out of Araki's Top 10 favorite characters list in 2000, Bucciarati ranks 3rd, right under Yoshikage Kira & Josuke Higashikata. Gallery Manga= Buccellati Profile.png|Bucciarati's profile Lick 2.png|Bucciarati licking Giorno Bruno Color Mug Shot.png|Full body shot Bruno&Squad.jpg|With his team BucciaratiAmbushesP&P.png|Bucciarati about to attack Prosciutto and Pesci BrunoKicksPesci.jpg|Kicking Pesci in the face BrunoGangTraitors.jpg|Bucciarati and his gang officially defect from Passione NaranciaSwimming.jpg|Bucciarati and the others watch Narancia as he swims for the boat AbbacchioBodyDiscovered.jpg|The gang discovers Abbacchio's body; Bucciarati knows Abbacchio understood the risks, but is greatly upset regardless BrunoLipBite.PNG|Bucciarati bites his lip hard enough to bleed thinking about Abbacchio BucciaratiLiquefying.PNG|Bucciarati's body permanently damaged by Oasis's liquefying TrishDoppio.png|A delirious Bucciarati confuses Doppio for Trish DiavoloVSGiorno&Bruno.png|Bucciarati in Diavolo's body, attacked by King Crimson DiavoloKillingTrish.PNG|Watching as Trish, in Mista's body, is murdered by Diavolo RIPGang.png|Bucciarati, Abbacchio, and Narancia, are freed from their slavery to fate BrunoGucci.jpg|Bucciarati in Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI |-| Anime= GoldenWind Poster.png|Bucciarati alongside his team; Golden Wind poster Part5AnimeKeyVisual.jpg|Key visual |-| Game= Gamebruno.jpg|Bucciarati in the Vento Aureo PS2 game BrunoLS1.jpg|Bucciarati in one of the game's loading screens BrunoLS.jpg|Another loading screen GGPS2Buc.jpg|Bucciarati's profile, Vento Aureo GGPS2Bruno.png GGPS2Passione.jpg|Bucciarati's gang, Vento Aureo Buccellati ASB.jpg|Bucciarati's render, All Star Battle' Buccellatiscreenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Bucciarati in ''All Star Battle BrunoHHA.jpg|Bucciarati executing his HHA, ASB BrunoGHA1.jpg|Bucciarati executing his GHA, ASB 5bct.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art Buccellati jojoeoh.png|Bucciarati's render, Eyes of Heaven BrunoGHA.png|Bucciarati during his solo DHA, Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= Top1gdh.jpg|Bucciarati as a Super Action Statue figure Buccellati-Team-Vol.1.png|Bucciarati as a luxury figure doll |-| Sketches= Brun01.jpg Brun02.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brun03.jpg Giobrun2.jpg Brun04.jpg Brun05.jpg Brun06.jpg Brun07.jpg Brun08.jpg Brunogang2.jpg GioGioPS2 Sketch 02.png References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Bucciarati's Gang